


410

by hyuckc6re



Series: sweet insomnia [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckc6re/pseuds/hyuckc6re
Summary: Mark is losing sleep he'll never get back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sweet insomnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	410

Mark has never had trouble sleeping before, he usually can knock out everywhere and anywhere. This week he has had a hard time falling asleep, all because of one incident. It happened at Jaehyun’s party, a stupid game of spin the bottle. It landed on him during Donghyuck’s turn, which led to Hyuck’s tongue down his throat and their friends cheering at the sight. 

He and Donghyuck didn’t talk about it after, and still haven’t talked about it. Which Mark would be grateful for if the thought of his best friend’s lips against his wasn’t in his mind twenty-four seven. He stares at the ceiling, studying the cracks and divots for the third night in a row. He sighs, rolling over to face his wall. 

The feeling of Donghyuck’s lips on his was electrifying, he remembers the way Hyuck pushed his tongue passed his lips and licked into his mouth. He remembers the younger tasting like watermelon and cherries, probably from his cherry lip balm and the watermelon drink that was being passed out around the party instead of beer. 

He touches his lips, playing with his bottom lip as he thinks about how Donghyuck is more than just a stupid kiss from a game. He is his best friend, has been for the past seven years. Yet this kiss has changed his whole perspective, he’s thinking of kissing his best friend everytime he sees him. Kissing him isn’t the only thing on his mind either, he’s thinking of things that no one would think about their best friend. Like holding his hand, holding him close at night while they sleep and taking him out on dates. 

He checks his phone the time reading 4:10. He sighs rubbing his eyes in frustration, laying in bed for the past three hours and still not able to fall asleep. He looks at his phone again and decides to text Hyuck, most likely not going to get a response but it’s worth a shot. 

**Me**

**4:10**

_ Can’t fall asleep :( want 2 die  _

He closes out of messages, deciding to scroll through twitter to see if that can lull him to sleep. He goes to click on an article about some new show when he gets a message from Donghyuck. 

**Hyuckster**

**4:12**

_ Do u want me 2 come over? I’ll cuddle u :0  _

He looks at the message and thinks for a second, Hyuck has always been affectionate so this is him just being a good friend and trying to help the best way he knows how. 

**Me**

**4:12**

_ It’s early in the morning why are u up  _

He goes to exit out when he sees the typing indicator pop up. 

**Hyuckster**

**4:12**

_ Bc I can’t sleep either, so cuddles?  _

**Me**

**4:13**

_ It’s cold outside  _

**Hyuckster**

**4:13**

_ Mark I literally live across the hall from you _

**Me**

**4:13**

_ Fine if u insist, I’ll unlock the door _

**Hyuckster**

**4:13**

_ Good because it was starting to get cold out here _

Mark practically jumps out of bed, heading to his door and unlocking it. There stands his best friend with a sleepy look on his face and his hair a mess under the hood of his hoodie. Mark examines the hoodie closer to recognize that it’s his own, Hyuck constantly stealing his clothes but he can’t be bothered to care. Especially when the younger looks this cute in them. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Mark asks, letting Donghyuck. 

“When I texted you I couldn’t sleep either, I knew you would end up answering the door either way due to the fact that I’m very persuasive.” Hyuck says, heading towards Mark’s bedroom. 

Mark locks the door, shaking his head as he follows Hyuck into his room. He watches as the younger crawls on his bed and gets under the blankets. He smiles soft when Hyuck opens the blankets, waiting for the older to crawl under them too. 

“What if I left you out there to freeze to death?” Mark mumbles as he gets under the blankets. 

“Then I would bang on your door demanding the warmth of your bed.” Hyuck hums, throwing his legs over Mark’s. 

They sit in silence for a while, Mark listening to Hyuck’s breathing and wondering if the latter fell asleep. He rubs the younger’s back, making different patterns on it. He traces his name which makes the younger chuckle, almost startling Mark. 

“Do you remember Jaehyun’s party?” Mark says, blaming his sleep deprivation for letting himself start this possible awkward conversation. 

“Yes I do, it wasn’t that long ago.” Hyuck chuckles, looking up at Mark. 

“Well yeah I know that but I didn’t know if you were drunk or not.” Mark mumbles, looking down at the younger. 

“Maybe a little bit but not black out drunk, why?” Hyuck asks, licking his lips. 

“Well you know, we uh kissed that night.” Mark’s eyes trail down to Hyuck’s lips. 

“Yes, I know.” Hyuck shifts, face close to Mark’s. 

“Well we never like talked about it, just kind of ignored it.” Mark swallows the lump in his throat, eyes flicking back up to meet Hyuck’s. 

“Well you never brought it up so neither did I.” Hyuck hums, eyes tracing Mark’s features. 

“Well I didn’t want to make it awkward.” Mark replies, starting to turn shy at the topic. 

“Why would it be awkward?” Hyuck asks, eyes flicking towards Mark’s lips. 

“Because I keep thinking about kissing you again.” Mark whispers, hearing his heartbeat ring through his ears. 

“You do?” Hyuck responds, eyes widening. 

“Yes, I do.” Mark can feel his cheeks turning red. 

“Well Mark Lee I’ve been thinking about kissing you since freshman year.” Hyuck says with a soft smile. 

“Of college?” Mark purses his lips in confusion. 

“Highschool.” Hyuck shakes his head. 

“You’ve been wanting to kiss me for six years?” Mark asks, shock apparent in his face. 

“Yes, now are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to do it again?” Hyuck rolls his eyes, a teasing smile on his lips. 

Mark opens his mouth to speak but closes it and goes to kiss Hyuck. He holds the side of the younger’s face, taking his time to kiss him. He shifts closer to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. Hyuck smiles into the kiss, nipping at Mark’s bottom lip. Mark pulls back with a pout on his face causing Hyuck to giggle softly.

“That was supposed to be a soft kiss not one that you take control over.” Mark grumbles while kissing Hyuck’s nose. 

“Well you already know I like to take control over things, it’s in my nature baby.” Hyuck teases back. 

“You called me baby.” Mark whispers as heat creeps up his neck. 

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Hyuck asks, starting to scoot away. 

“No it didn’t, I liked it.” Mark pulls him back against him, making the younger drap his arm over him into a cuddle. “Now we will talk more about this in the morning but for now let’s sleep babe.” 

Mark kisses Hyuck before he can protest, whispering a soft good night against his lips. The younger snuggles closer, both of them drifting to sleep with their legs tangled. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this was inspired from gallant's album sweet insomnia and i really love the idea to write markhyuck oneshots to these songs and this is the first one,, thank you for reading <3


End file.
